1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic thermometer suited particularly for use as a ladies' clinical thermometer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been known an electronic thermometer destined particularly for use as the ladies' thermometer with includes a thermometer main body incorporating an electronic processing circuit and a display field, and a temperature sensing probe electrically connected to the main body by a cable. In use of the thermometer, the temperature sensing probe must be held under the tongue of user while she is observing the display. Accordingly, the connecting cable is necessary of a relatively great length. Since the connecting cable or cord presents an obstacle when the thermometer is not used, it is desirable to equip the thermometer main body with a reel for winding the cable or cord.
However, equipment of the thermometer body with the cord reel brings about another problem that the electrical connection between the terminals of the cord and the thermometer main body must be realized in the form of mechanical contact, e.g. by using contact brushes, possibly giving rise to electrical loss degradation in the accuracy of measurement. Besides, incorporation of the cord reel in the thermometer main body means that the space within the casing of the thermometer main body is occupied by the cord reel, as the result of which the space available for accommodating the electronic/electric circuit of the thermometer is restricted. As the consequence, a casing of an increased size will have to be used, to another disadvantage.